


Son of Sea and Son of Land

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [15]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Biology, Arranged Marriage, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When an arranged marriage between the Wizarding World and Atlantis is needed, Orm and Harry are the ones who agree to it, both of them hoping to gain something more than just political calm from this marriage. Slash
Relationships: Orm Marius/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680352
Comments: 15
Kudos: 915





	Son of Sea and Son of Land

"This isn't right," Arthur growled paced up and down the council room.

"You are thinking like a human, not an Atlantian and a King," Orm sighed from where he was sitting at the table watching his half-brother.

It had taken a lot for him to come to be able to think of Arthur as his Half-Brother, it had taken work, a lot of shouting and anger, a lot of confusion and hurt, it had taken a lot of conversations with his mother, with Mera and with Vulko to work through everything. And a lot of wounded, sad looks from Arthur himself.

But they were starting to build a good relationship, he found himself advising Arthur, and even more shockingly he found Arthur coming to him for advice more and more, asking him about the aspects of Atlantian life and ruling it that Arthur had no clue about, but Orm had been bred to know. He had had it beaten into his head by his father.

He was shocked to find that it did not hurt advising his brother on the ruling in what he had also thought of as his position, his right. It was a relief that it wasn't him.

"You are thinking like a brother," He added when Arthur opened his mouth.

"Arranged marriages are normal Arthur," Vulko said in that zen, calm tone of his.

"If he isn't willing then it is wrong!"

They all knew that he was thinking about Atlanna and Orvax, the trauma of his childhood, his mother being snatched from him and kept by Orvax.

"Except that I am willing for this Arthur," Orm smiled floating over to his brother.

"Orm…" Arthur scowled at him unhappily, his lips pursing in what he always insisted was not a pout.

"Arthur. Your claiming the trident has caused waves, my actions have brought the attention of the surface to us, especially the Wizards. We are going to have to work together, or we risk a war with them, something that we can not afford considering you are still bringing everything under control and trying to make amends for my actions,"

"That doesn't mean that you have to sign up for this!" Arthur growled.

"Yes, it does. Arthur, I have always known that I would be in an arranged marriage, and no offence to Mera but I am glad that it is at least a male this time, that is far more to my tastes. Marrying is the fastest way to ensuring that we have peace, it will settle the seas knowing that I am tied to an ally and have been put to use instead of floating around here after everything that has happened. I nearly killed so many people Arthur. This is the right thing,"

"I am not happy about this," Arthur growled.

"You have made that more than clear. Now write back to them and tell them that your brother will be the one accepting the marriage proposal and I will write to mother, I would like her there for this," Orm smiled slightly for his brother before turning and leaving the room.

He felt a little childish as he wrote to his mother and explained what was happening and that he wanted her there, but knowing that she would be there helped ease the nerves in his stomach. Everything that he had said to Arthur was true, and he had been ready for an arranged marriage since he was young enough to understand why he and Mera were shoved at each other but…

"Orm?" Mera knocked and then stepped in.

"Mera," He waved her in and she quickly swam over to sit on the edge of his desk.

"You ok?" She asked peering knowingly at him. They had been friends for a long time, their fathers had betrothed them when they were babies, and they had spent their childhood growing up together, learning from Vulko side by side. Before he lost himself they had been good friends and had been sure that they would at least have a good friendship for their marriage. Mera had been the one to comfort him, be there for him when Atlanna was banished to The Trench.

The damage that he had done was hard to repair, but they were starting to get there.

"Nervous," He admitted.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, taking his hand.

"Yes, it is the right thing to do, and it is my chance to get out of here. I can still see you, Arthur and mother, but...I need to get away from here Mera. It is running, but I need to get away from what I have done, I need to get away from where I grew up with my Father, watching him and mother. I need to get away from Atlantis, this place is poison for me,"

"Orm!" Mera frowned concerned, kneeling beside him and wrapped her strong arms around him when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I nearly turned into him, I came so so close to becoming what I swore I would never become. This place," Orm shook his head. "I need to getaway. It feels like this marriage, it feels like it is my chance. It is my chance to be useful,"

"You're useful Orm, Arthur wouldn't be where he is now if it weren't for you!" Mera gripped his face firmly. Her blue eyes were fierce as she looked at him.

"But I can be a husband,"

He knew that she understood, he knew that she understood he meant he could be someone's husband, he could be someone's family, he would not need to be in charge, he did not want to be.

He had been embarrassed about his desires, unable to tell anyone but Mera, his father would have beaten him black and blue if he had found out.

"I will drown him if he treats you wrong," Mera promised. "And Arthur will stab him, repeatedly, but I will drown him,"

"Thank you," Orm smiled honestly at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Honestly Arthur, you look like you're about to...what is the human term...go nuclear?" Atlanna hissed.

"She is right son, ease up there," Vulko snorted but his hand did not leave Orm's shoulder where he was holding it in support as they watched the wizards come closer.

"Hmm," Arthur grunted and visibly tried to relax his scowl. Orm wanted to watch the constipated expression on his brother's face, but his gaze was drawn to the group approaching them, wondering which was to be his husband.

There were ten men and five women. The women he glanced over and dismissed, though he noted that one of them was with child, quite far along with child.

A lot of the men had red hair, there was a blonde man with hair not unlike his own, there was a man with black hair, one man with brown hair and one with brown hair and a lot of scars.

"May I ask who Minister Granger is?" Vulko asked, glancing over the group.

"That is me, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, you must be Vulko, it has been a pleasure corresponding with you," The woman who was round with child strode forward and held her hand out to Vulko who quickly shook it.

"I can say the same," He smiled. He had not held back on telling the others how impressed he was with the Minister throughout their talks and negotiations. She was clearly intelligent and quick, she was also fair and peaceful, and she had worked hard and fast to gain control of the situation when Atlantis had sparked the attention of Wizards and Witches, and she had come up with the idea of marrying their worlds.

Marrying their worlds with a high born of Atlantis and a hero of high regard from the Wizarding World. Orm knew that his husband was a hero in his world, a great warrior and very powerful.

"And this is Harry," She stepped back slightly and held her hand out to the dark-haired man who made his way to her side, taking her hand gently before looking across them, clearly trying to work out who his husband would be.

"This is Orm," Vulko nodded and the blonde walked forward, but his eyes were on the joined hands of his betrothed and the Minister, and her swollen belly.

"Is it your baby?" Orm asked cooly.

"Orm," Vulko hissed but to their surprise, Harry laughed.

"Her husband wouldn't be too pleased with that," He said in a deep, silky voice, motioning over his shoulder to one of the redheads who waved cheerfully at them.

"We are brother and sister in all but blood," Hermione smiled.

"This is King Arthur," Vulko introduced and so started the introductions of the two groups, but Orm barely heard any of it, any of the utterances of pleasantries and introductions, he only had eyes for Harry. His intended, his soon to be husband, his mate.

And Harry did not take his eyes off of him.

His mate to be was tall and broad, he had the frame of a surface dweller rather than the lithe frame that came with Atlantian's, a swimmer's build his brother called it, his frame was close to a match of that of Arthur. He was clearly a warrior, his pose said that but so did the scars littering his skin that Orm could see, and no doubt the skin he could not.

He had the eyes of someone who had seen and done much in his life, though he looked not much older than Orm. His dark hair fell into his eyes, bright, jewel green eyes that could only be called beautiful. Eyes that were locked on Orm and watching him intently...and he hoped that was hunger that he saw in his eyes.

Orm felt something low in his stomach curl and heat up.

"Where are we going for the ceremony?" Atlanna asked, and Orm realised that she had been holding his hand and was by his side.

"There we thought," Harry motioned to their right and they saw not far from the sea was a beautiful lake.

"That...is very thoughtful," Atlanna nodded.

Orm glanced frequently at Harry as they made their way over the strip of land to the lake, there was something about him, something that already fascinated Orm. Especially when they started wading into the lake and Harry and the redheaded man who was her mate fussed over Minister Granger while she complained loudly.

"Honestly, you would think that I did not have legs, Harry Potter if you dare even try and levitate me I will hex you, wedding night or not!" She protested loudly.

Orm held his hand out and discretely eased the water at her feet making sure she had a smooth pathway. However, Harry turned quickly and met his glowing blue eyes before he smiled and nodded his thanks.

Finally, they were knee-deep and Harry was moving toward Orm.

"We thought that we would do this with a mixture of both our worlds," Harry explained holding out his hand.

Orm wasn't sure what to expect but he pressed his hand into Harry's, the larger, warm hand enclosing his. He gasped when Harry closed his eyes briefly and suddenly they were surrounded in a swirling bright silver and blue light that could only be his magic.

Orm watched fascinated at the magic swirled around his own arm and then twined around him, laughing startled when a swirl flicked out and tapped him in the nose. Meeting Harry's eyes he found the man smiling at him, green eyes bright and kind.

Oh, he was a kind man.

"What is he doing?" Arthur demanded.

"This is the oldest and most base of our bondings, he is sharing his magic, this is something that is done to bond people together, it will not hurt your brother," Minister Granger assured him.

"He is protective," Orm explained to Harry softly.

"That is nice, he cares," Harry smiled at him. Orm shivered just a little, but Harry's magic seemed to react and wrapped around his shoulders and arms, but he wasn't cold, that voice went right through him and made him tingle in ways he had not experienced before.

"We bind our hands together and speak an oath," Vulko was explaining.

"Words and oaths are important to our people as well," Minister Granger frowned a little.

"It is fine Hermione," Harry shook his head without taking his eyes from Orm.

"Harry,"

"It is fine," He added with some steel in his voice.

"What is it?" Orm asked him, stepping closer to Harry confused.

"Oaths are magically binding in our world, they are not easily broken, they are not just words," Harry explained with a light smile.

"They are in our world as well," Orm assured him.

"Then there is no problem," Harry glanced to Vulko, who was standing watching them with a slightly amused look.

"Ready?" He asked cheekily, making Harry snort amused.

"Ready," They both nodded.

Vulko stepped forward and bound their joined hands together using a sash of Atlantian silk. Carefully making the correct pattern before tying it off and stepped back.

"I swear I bind my life to yours, my soul, my body, I will spend my life at your side, supporting and caring for you, I will do my best to love you in this marriage, I will be honest, faithful and loyal to you, from this day until our last. I will do you no harm, and I will guard you against harm," Orm knew the words from memory.

"I swear I bind my life to yours, my soul, my body, I will spend my life at your side, supporting and caring for you, I will do my best to love you in this marriage, I will be honest, faithful and loyal to you, from this day until our last. I will do you no harm, and I will guard you against harm," Vulko said the words slowly for Harry to repeat, which the wizard did without hesitation.

"You are now bonded,"

"Nectendam Disseminari," Hermione said softly, and Orm gasped as Harry magic seemed to sink into him.

"In my world, it is traditional to share a kiss," Harry said, stepping closer to Orm, his free arm winding around Orm's waist while the hand still holding his tightened incrementally.

"Mine too," Orm nodded, a little breathlessly, licking his lips as his eyes flicked between Harry's intense glowing green eyes and his lips.

Harry smiled just slightly before leaning forward and sealing their lips together. Orm gasped and Harry wasted no time in flicking his tongue out for a taste of his new husband.

Orm could not believe the heat that swept through him at the simple kiss from his mate, the warmth and safety he felt in his arms as his magic seemed to dance around them.

"Arthur, be polite we need to leave them be!" Atlanna was scolding her oldest son as she herded Arthur from the lake, their group moving to the shore to give them privacy.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us for the night," The eldest redheaded woman was saying.

"Oh, thank you, that would be lovely," Atlanna smiled.

"Harry is my son, we are in-laws now," The woman beamed, holding her arm out for Atlanna to take.

"We will floo before we come over, have fun!" Hermione waved at the two still in the lake.

"Where did they go?!" Orm gasped as the group disappeared, Arthur's whoop echoing around the suddenly empty area.

"It is called portkeying, it transports large groups from one place to another, they have gone to stay at mum and dad's house," Harry assured him, gently brushing his cheek.

"I am so rude, I did not greet them!" Orm groaned.

"They are my adopted parents, and they more than understand," Harry assured him gently, he could not seem to stop looking at him.

"Where are we going?" Orm asked unsurely.

"Right over there," Harry pointed further down the lake, where a large house stood, quite beautiful Orm noted, about a thousand yards away.

"You have rented it?" Orm asked tilting his head as they waded deeper into the lake and started making their way towards the house, their hands still joined, though Harry had carefully unwound the fabric from their hands and was holding it to his chest.

"We own it," Harry smiled. "I bought it when the marriage was agreed, the Goblins found it for me quite quickly. I thought that this would be an ideal place for us. Right by the sea for you to see your family and Atlantis, or for them to visit, and the lake right outside our door as well,"

"You bought this...for me!" Orm stopped walking and stared at Harry.

"Yes...was that not the right thing to do?" Harry asked, concerned seeing the expression on his face.

"It..you didn't need to do that though, I am...we have the lesser footing in this deal,"

"You are not a deal, you are my husband, my mate! I believed that this would make you happy, and would be best for you, and that is all I am concerned about," Harry said firmly cupping Orm's cheek. "You are mine to guard, protect and care for, your happiness is important to me,"

"You should not lay out your hand so quickly for me to see," Orm said, but he was smiling.

"Draco is always telling me that," Harry shrugged. "The blond one," He explained.

"So, you are always like this?" Orm asked as they started walking slowly toward the house again.

"Yup, pretty much, I don't see the point in hiding my intentions. I am not very discrete anyway, I have more of a habit of charging straight ahead," Harry shrugged.

"You sound like Arthur," Once upon a time that would have sounded bitter, now it sounded fondly exasperated.

"Is that a bad thing," Harry smiled.

"No," Orm snorted. "So, this is to be our home?"

"If you like it, if you don't we can look for somewhere else," Harry shrugged.

"I understand from my brother that on the surface currency works the same way that it works on Atlantis, how would you be able to do that?"

"I'm pretty well off, we can have a more than comfortable life together. I have a few houses around the country, and a few in others if you would want to visit them. If this place is not to your liking, we can either sell it and move somewhere else, or keep it as a holidaying place considering that this is where we got married," Harry assured him.

"I have not really spent very long on the surface, somewhere a little quieter would be nice," Orm admitted.

"Then this is the perfect place to start off with, and we take it from there," Harry squeezed his hand. "This fabric, is it traditional for you to do something with it?" He asked glancing at the beautiful fabric in his hand.

"Yes, I made it myself, it is traditional, and when…" Orm trailed off, his pale skin turning a faint pink as he looked down at the water at their feet.

"And when?" Harry pressed gently.

"It is traditional to incorporate it into a blanket for our firstborn," Orm said and paused when Harry did.

"Is that something that you want? Wizards, we can't have children with males,"

"I know, Arthur told me, he found it hilarious when he told me men on the surface could not carry children and how shocked I was. Mera thankfully was equally shocked and wouldn't speak to him for a week because of how hard he laughed at us," Orm snorted.

"You're…"

"Atlantians are all intersex, while we will bear the physical form or either male or female, we all have the ability to impregnate or become pregnant," Orm said keeping it factual and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks.

"Are you ok with carrying our children, I am not an Atlantian, there isn't another way," Harry asked awkwardly.

"Can we walk while we talk?" Orm asked softly, feeling the need to move.

"Of course," Harry stepped forward, raising Orm's hand to his mouth to kiss it as they started toward the house again.

"I was betrothed to Mera," Orm admitted.

"Your brother's wife?" Harry blinked.

"Yes, we were betrothed by our fathers when we were babies, we were brought up together, we knew we would be married from when we could understand what marriage was,"

"Do you…" Harry frowned, and for the first time since they met Orm felt a distance between them.

"Mera is my best friend, she is like my sister, not unlike Minister Granger is to you I think," Orm said quickly, tightening his hand Harry's. "And the female form is not pleasurable to me, the male one is,"

"Me too," Harry smiled slightly and squeezed back.

"As Mera and I grew old enough to understand really what it would mean for us to be married, that we would be expected to produce heirs, we talked about it. We agreed that we would not have children until my father passed, and then that I would be the one to carry any babes. Mera was not bothered either way, but I wanted to carry,"

"Why wait for your father?" Harry asked, though his tone stated that he already knew the answer.

"There is no shame in carrying, but I was to be the ruler of Atlantis, had I been male or female formed, he would not have approved of me carrying. I am of higher standing than Mera, I was to be in charge, I should not have carried,"

"But you wanted to?" Harry's tone was neutral, with no judgement on him or his father.

That was still a touchy subject.

"Yes, very much so,"

"I did not think that I would be able to have children of my own. There has not really been anyone serious in my life, but to have a family, I thought that I would have to adopt," Harry told him, his voice a little distant with thought.

"But now that you can, you are happy?" Orm asked.

"Yes, I am," Harry smiled at him.

"And it is something that you want? Children?" Orm looked at him seriously.

"Children plural?" Harry bit his lip.

"Yes, that is what I want!" Orm made it clear, standing his ground and looking at Harry challengingly.

He was therefore confused when Harry grinned brightly at him, looking young, and kind and fun, and oh so happy, he was happy with Orm, Orm had made him happy.

The Atlantian let out a startled noise when for the second time that night he found his mate's lips on his. This time both of Harry's strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close as he kissed him, the touch and kiss were both enveloping and swept over him like the waves he came from.

He thought that this could feel suffocating, especially with Harry's slightly larger frame and taller height, but for the first time in his life, he felt safe with someone who was not his mother, Mera, Vulko and recently Arthur.

Orm reached up and clasped hold of the back of the robes his Wizard, his, was wearing and kissed back, allowing his eyes to flutter shut, Harry's already closed, his face looking so happy and content.

"That is something that I would like very much," Harry smiled warmly at him. "You should know though, I have a child in my life,"

"Not your child?" Orm frowned as they started walking again, the phrasing was off for that to be what Harry was telling him, and Harry had said earlier that he thought that the only way he could have children of his own being adoption.

"No, my godson, he lives with his grandmother, but he spends a lot of time with me," Harry explained.

"What is his name?" Orm asked.

"Theodore, but we call him Teddy. Here this is him," Orm noted that Harry was very careful as he placed their wedding fabric over his shoulder, before digging what Arthur called a wallet from his pocket, opening it and holding it out to Orm so that he could see a brightly grinning boy of around 12 grinning at the camera and waving.

"He is very handsome," Orm chuckled. "His hair?"

"He is what is called a metamorphmagus, he can change his hair and appearance at will. He is still not in full control though, when he gets excited he loses control of his powers," Harry smiled fondly. He was clearly very much in love with the little boy.

"So, children are something that we both want," Orm summed up.

"It seems so," Harry chuckled as they stepped out of the lake and started toward the house. "There is a tradition on the surface, that when you are married one of the bondmates carries the other over the threshold,"

"Arthur informed me of this tradition, Mother protested that she was stronger than Tom and that she should be the one to carry him when they were married, Arthur had to explain to us that it is traditionally the person who owns the house who does the carrying," Orm nodded making Harry laugh.

"You are the stronger one," Harry shrugged. "It is an old tradition but it one that follows along with the thought of the dominant having ownership over the submissive of the partnership,"

"You...wish for me to carry you?" Orm asked.

"Unless you want it the other way around?"

"It makes more sense for me," Orm agreed with Harry's earlier statement.

"Well then, shall we?" Harry smirked wrapping his arm around Orm's neck.

"You are very unusual," Orm noted as he picked Harry up easily and walked towards the door. He watched with interest as Harry waved his hand and the door opened easily.

"I am?"

"Yes," Orm nodded. "But in a good way,"

"That is all that matters then," Harry cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together once they were over the threshold, much in the same way Tom and his mother had done, as though they had also married for love, like Harry had chosen him the same way his mother and Tom had chosen each other. "Welcome home,"

Orm looked at him with wide blue eyes before he smiled slightly and put Harry on his feet, leaning up the small distance between them and kissed Wizard deeply, enjoying the taste and passion of the other, enjoying the heat and the sparks from the Wizard's magic.

"I have heard of another tradition in the Wizarding world, one that seems to match up with an Atlantian tradition. Consummation?" Orm smirked as they parted from the kiss, both of them panting against the other's kiss bruised lips.

"Are you ready for that?" Harry asked seriously.

"Yes, I want it," Orm nodded, the heat washing through him curling low in his stomach again, his body aching for the other in a way that he had never felt before. "But, you need to know, I have never been with another,"

"You're a Virgin?" Harry asked combing his fingers through Orm's blond hair.

"Yes I am, if you are betrothed then you are expected to come to the marriage pure. I understand that sometimes Surface dwellers can see this as a weakness, or something that you should be embarrassed about,"

"I am as honoured to be gifted with your virginity as I am your hand in marriage," Harry said against Orm's lips. "I have a surprise for you,"

"A surprise?" Orm tilted his head.

"Yes, come on," Harry offered the Atlantian his hand. Once it was safely within his once again Harry called "Dobby,"

Orm started when a strange, brightly dressed being with large floppy ears and big bright eyes appeared in front of them. He also seemed to be wearing a tea cosy on his head.

"Welcome Master Orm, Master Harry what is Dobby being doing for you?" The creature asked.

"Winky, Kreacher you can both come out too," Harry called amused.

"Master Harry, Master Orm," Two more of the creatures stepped out from behind doorways smiling guiltily at Harry.

"Dobby, I need you to take this and put it in the Potter vaults for us please," Harry said handing over their wedding fabric reverently.

"The Potter vaults Master Harry, Master Orm," Dobby bowed.

"Kreacher and Winky be getting out your way," Winky smirked and they also popped away.

"The Potter Vaults?" Orm asked concerned.

"They are the most secure place in Britain, it is a bank, our vault holds all the Potter family money and heirlooms that have been gathered over thousands of years. It is the safest place I know, and it has only been broken into once, so I know that it is safe,"

"But it has been broken into," Orm said confusedly as Harry led him through the hallways.

"Myself, Hermione and Ron were the ones that broke in," Harry grinned. "It is the safest place that I know to store it,"

Orm stared at their joined hands as they walked. He had come into this marriage hopeful, and he was getting more and more hopeful with every moment that he spent with Harry. He had not chosen to store the fabric in just any old safe or storage place, but the most secure place he knew.

"Dobby, Winky and Kreacher are House Elves, they work for us and look after the house. If you need anything just call for one of them and they will come to you. I do ask that they are treated with respect, they are my friends and part of my family as well as working here,"

"I understand," Orm hummed looking around them as they walked. The house was mainly windows letting in the moonlight, and no doubt during the daytime would allow a lot of light to come into the house. "Have you decorated?" He asked looking around.

"Yes, I had everything painted in blues, silvers and whites, I wanted to make it as comfortable for you as I could make it. I wasn't sure about the colours, but from the last wizarding visit to Atlantis I was able to get close to the colour theme there as was in pictures taken from that time,"

"You are very sweet, and kind," Orm chuckled.

"What?" Harry blushed a little as he turned to look at Orm.

"You hunted down photos from before we were born to get an idea of colours that you could decorate the house in to make me more comfortable," Orm smiled at him.

"I want you to be happy, it is important to me," Harry tugged him into a room and watched as Orm gasped staring at the room.

"This is...wow," Orm gazed around stunned.

"I thought that this would be the right place for us to consummate our marriage," Harry said with a slight husk in his voice.

"Here?" Orm brightened.

"Here," Harry nodded stepping further into the room. It was filled with water and the start of a habitat that was a miniature version of the lands just outside of Atlantis, no doubt using whatever had been gifted to the wizards upon their last visits.

"Can you?" Orm spun.

"Magic," Harry grinned.

"Well then," Orm shot his mate a mischievous look before he stepped through the wall of water, turning to watch Harry striding towards him, suddenly looking a lot more serious...and intense. Orm felt a shudder go through him as he watched Harry placing a spell over himself, stripping off his outer robes and walking through the wall of water himself.

"Can you talk?" Orm asked bobbing lightly in place.

"Yes, I can only stay like this for 2 hours though," Harry explained.

"It will not take 2 hours, surely, I have heard that sexual intercourse is fairly quick," Orm frowned.

"I am not sure who you have heard that from, but I intend to take more than an hour with you, especially for your first time," Harry looked like a shark striding to him, the change into water barely seeming to phase him as he yanked his shirt out from his trousers, and for the first time in his life, Orm felt like prey.

"Oh.." Orm managed to say before Harry was on him, his lips devouring Orm's as his arms gripped him and yanked him against his body.

The blond panted as he kissed back as fiercely as Harry, his own hands busy gripping hold of Harry shirt and ripped it open, his hands stroking over the smooth, muscled skin of Harry's chest and stomach, his fingers tracing along the length of each of the scars that they came across. There were a good few there, and he guessed that there were probably more there weren't deep enough for him to see, but every time he pulled his mouth away from Harry's the Wizard chased him and swallowed his lips again.

It was as though he could not get enough of him. It was the first time that Orm had felt truly desirable, and he understood why Mera was the way she was with Arthur, that spark and that fire, that desire, those green eyes burning into his before Harry's lips finally left his allowing him to suck in water, but his lips descended onto Orm's jaw and neck instead with kisses and nips that burnt and heated him even more.

"May I?" Harry asked motioning to Orm's suit.

"Yes,"

"Yeah, I have no clue how to take this thing off, where the hell is the join?!" Harry asked after a moment of running his hands over the suit. Laughing Orm suddenly felt a little less nervous.

He reached up and found the join in the suit and started parting it before removing his hands and looked at Harry challengingly. Those lips returned to his, distracting him as he felt his suit being peeled apart, and tugged off his shoulders.

"Ok?" Harry asked stepping back, both of them panting heavily, his hands paused on Orm's hips, his thumbs hooked into the suit. Orm reached up, his hands trembling slightly but he gripped the other's hands and pushed, helping Harry tug his suit down.

Harry gave Orm a second before glancing down. He licked his lips as he took in the body of his mate. It was only when his mate squirmed a little he met his eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful, I am an incredibly lucky man,"

"Yes, you are," Orm tilted his head up making Harry laugh.

Orm's body was a little different, his penis was smaller and more delicate than a human, there were lines travelling down from his stomach and up from his thighs, all centring to his groin, and they were a soft glowing purple, his penis was a light lilac, glowing and pulsing with his arousal, and already leaking out a lilac precum into the water. It was because of this that Harry noticed the small hole sitting where Orm's testicles would have been if he had been human, it too was leaking arousal into the water, though this was a darker shade of purple. It was different, it wasn't something he was familiar with, but it was still sexy and attractive, and Harry licked up lips as he swam forward, urging Orm to swim backwards as he did while yanking his shirt off and allowing it to float off into the water.

Orm was able to see the hard, chiselled form of his chest and stomach, his broad arms that Orm had the sudden urge to reach out for and to hold onto while Harry pleasured him. He let out a noise of surprise as Harry gripped suddenly and laid him out on a conveniently flat stone, one that felt oddly comfortable.

"I wanted to make everything perfect, it is a cushioning charm," Harry explained catching Orm's look, before he suddenly had Orm's pale thighs in his hands, parting them, and his head disappeared between Orm's legs.

"Harry what are you...oh my…" Orm slammed his head back into the rock, which would have hurt if not for the charm on it. Harry had his mouth wrapped around his penis and was sucking hungrily on it, Orm's hips rose off of the rock, moving as much as he could in Harry's grip, a stream of noises falling from his mouth as pleasure slammed into him.

Harry hummed around the flesh in his mouth, his own arousal climbing at the sounds his Atlantian was making and the taste of him in his mouth. He hummed again when Orm's fingers found his hair and tugged desperately and the noises he was making told him that Orm was already close.

"Harry, Harry Harry Harry no I am going to!" Orm stammered before his back arched even further and he released into Harry's mouth.

"Well, you taste delicious, you taste different to humans, really good," Harry licked his lips lewdly as he lifted himself off Orm so he could see his flushed face and pleasured expression.

"Why did you do that?" Orm snapped, though it did not quite have the punch that he clearly wanted it to considering his legs were still trembling in Harry's hands.

"I wanted you relaxed, and I wanted to taste you,"

"But it is done," Orm frowned.

"Oh sweetheart, I have only just started with you!" Harry smirked.

"Oh My Poseidon, Mera was telling the truth," Orm gasped wide-eyed.

"Ground rules, no mentioning your ex while we are having sex, no matter how platonic your relationship is," Harry snorted.

"But, I came," Orm sounded so young and inexperienced, Harry would bet that he had spent very little time pleasuring himself.

"Oh sweetheart, I am really going to enjoy showing you all the pleasures I can give you," Harry groaned before leaning down again, spreading his mate's thighs even further.

"What are you doing now, Harry? What are you doing now?" Orm asked a little nervous sounding before he let out a loud whine as Harry's tongue scraped over his entrance behind his penis.

"Mmmm I am going to eat you out," Harry growled.

"You're going to eat me?!" Orm squeaked looking at Harry between his legs panicked.

"No, it is a phrase," Harry laughed. "It means I am going to pleasure you with my mouth,"

"Oh...OH!" Orm dropped his head back again when Harry's tongue thrust inside of him.

"You're already wet," Harry breathed out, pressing his fingers in alongside his tongue.

He could not take his eyes from Orm's pleasure-filled face, the more aroused that he got, the more his skin seemed to glow, the purple hue spreading out further and further. His already incredibly blue eyes were an even brighter, glowing blue.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself deeply into the hot, fluttering, tight heat of his mate, but he was too tight, far too tight. He drew back, sliding a third finger into Orm, and slowly thrust and stretched them, leaning on his free arm as he watched the pleasure crossing his pale features, making sure that there was no pain there.

Orm was trembling and shuddering under the pleasure Harry was giving him, his human mate had been fingering him for nearly half an hour, he had already orgasmed for a second time and was feeling a pleasant build-up starting again. Harry had four fingers inside of him now and was thrusting at a rhythm that made his stomach ache in the most pleasurable of ways, and had him panting and writhing, begging like nothing more than an animal for his mate's reproductive organ.

"I can't wait any more," Harry growled withdrawing his fingers.

"Neither can I, if you do not fuck me I will make you regret it!" Orm snarled.

"My fierce husband," Harry smirked happily. He stepped back and quickly stripped his trousers off, leaving Orm staring at him, or more exactly his penis as he crawled onto the rock.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"If you intend to be...the dominant mate your reproductive organ swells to a bigger size, I have watched videos of them...but not...not that big,"

"Now you know why I was so focused on opening and stretching you, despite your lovely begging," Harry grinned crawling over Orm until his arms were either side of his blond head on the rock, and their hips were pressed together.

"What was that?" Orm asked confused as Harry stroked himself, uttering a spell before lining himself up with Orm's entrance.

"It is a contraceptive spell, to ensure that you can not get pregnant, though we both desire it, I do not think that we want to get pregnant right away?" Harry explained.

"That...is a good idea," Orm panted as Harry started pressing into him. He gripped into Harry's back, digging his nails into the skin as Harry's bulbous head placed pressure onto his entrance as he tried to push his way in.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry asked concerned.

"It is...just a lot...a pressure, please, carry on, I want to feel you inside of me," Orm pressed a hand to Harry's arse and pulled, urging him on.

Both of them sighed when Harry's cock head popped inside of him, Harry's pausing for a few beats despite Orm's wiggling and threats, before he slowly slid deeper and deeper into that amazingly hot, fluttering, wet tunnel, until he was finally buried deep into his new husband.

"You feel so good," Orm groaned wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, his muscles tightening and contracting around Harry's hard flesh.

"You feel amazing," Harry licked his lips.

He gripped Orm's thighs and lifted his arse onto his own thighs, wrapping his legs higher around his waist, and managing to slide a little deeper into him. Orm looked into his eyes and then gasped, keeping their eyes locked together when Harry withdrew himself and then thrust slowly back into him, his flesh pleasuring him the whole way.

And he suddenly realised as Harry drew back and started thrusting back into him at a steady rate, but not nearly enough, not as hard and fast as Orm wanted it, especially as he realised that he had his husband, his mate inside of him, making love to him. He was a husband, he had a husband.

Harry gripped Orm tighter and stared down at his beautiful husband, he had not been lying earlier, he really was the luckiest man, his husband was a fighter, a warrior, fierce and dangerous, and beautiful and perfect.

He thrust faster and faster, Orm just meeting him thrust for thrust, tugging him deeper with his body and his arms and legs, groaning and moaning and encouraging Harry on until he was thrusting as hard and as deep into his mate as he could, watching and listening to the pleasure that he was able to give him.

Orm could feel his pleasure building and building and Harry was fucking into him at a hard and heavy rhythm, his own face hungry and wracked with pleasure as he thrust with abandon.

"Harry, I'm going to…"

"Yes!" Harry snarled and with that Orm reached out and bit down hard onto his wizard's shoulder as he came apart around the hard flesh of his husband. Harry managed only a few more thrusts, snarling himself as he thrust himself as deeply as possible and came, instinct driving him even though he knew logically he had used the contraception charm.

Orm came back to himself to the feeling of Harry scattering lazy kisses over his face and jaw, the wizard was lying next to him on the stone, his hand rubbing his stomach gently as he watched him.

"Hey," Harry smiled.

"Hi," Orm cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to leave, my spell with unfortunately end soon,"

"I don't think that I will be able to walk," Orm admitted reluctantly, his legs were still shaking with pleasure.

"I will take care of that," Harry slipped his hands under Orm and lifted him.

"If you tell anyone about this,"

"Don't worry I will keep it a secret," Harry winked. "Ready to make love out of water?"

"What?" Orm lifted his head just as they stepped through the wall of water.

"Time to go to our bed," Harry smirked.

"You said about making love again?!"

"Oh yes, I am not doing with you yet," Harry promised before apparating them out and to their bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is amazing," Arthur nodded looking around the massive bright kitchen. Orm had been correct, the light coming through was amazing, and the way the house was positioned except from one end of the house, all you could see out the windows was the lake.

"Isn't it, Harry bought it for our marriage and redecorated it for it," Orm bragged from where he was seated at the table.

"You sound extremely...pleased," Mera smirked at him.

"Oh I am, incredibly, last night was very pleasing," Orm smirked right back.

"Oh my god please shut up, I do not need to hear about my brother's sex life!" Arthur grimaced.

"I understand why you are so happy with my annoying brother, there is something to be said for surface dwellers," Orm ignored his brother. "Harry is incredibly…"

"Oh no! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala," Arthur said as loudly as he could, covering his ears.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked with an expression on his face that said he had a fair idea as to what was going on.

"Here," Mera stood and held a chair out for Hermione who waddled a little as she walked over.

"Thank you," Hermione dropped into the chair with a satisfied groan. "Atlanna and Molly are getting on incredibly well,"

"That's good, I take it Grandbabies was the beginning of that good relationship?" Harry snorted bending to kiss Orm on his way passed.

"I turned the heat down on the oven," Orm said following his new husband with his eyes as he watched Harry breezing around the kitchen, using magic and human ways to cook.

They had had an amazing morning, Orm had woken up to kisses from Harry and breakfast having been cooked for him. They had shared a wonderful time in bed eating breakfast and getting to know each other better.

Orm had explained to Harry what it had been like growing up and even shared a little about the difficult relationship that he had with his father and his fears for his own marriage after having watched the loveless and hateful marriage between his mother and father.

He had also explained how knowing that he had an older brother out there that his mother had conceived through love, before being dragged back to conceive him with a man she hated had left him afraid that she would not love him half as much as she loved Arthur. He had even admitted quietly that sometimes he still feared that, though he was getting better with that.

Harry, in turn, had explained about the murders of his parents, his loveless upbringing with his relatives, some of his adventures in Hogwarts - with an explanation that there was a lot more and he would tell him that, after all, they had their whole lives - and his battles with Voldemort.

Harry had also informed Orm that he had not long taken a back step in the security/dark arts business that he had created because he wanted to look at his personal life, and starting a relationship. And then Atlantis had happened, and Hermione had come up with the idea of this marriage.

Orm was relieved to know that from the start once Harry had thought it through, he had realised that this was an opportunity and not a responsibility.

This had been followed by another round of lovemaking.

"That was definitely a good base of it," Atlanna chuckled as she, Molly, Arthur and Ron walked in.

"We were both rather excited when we found out that the both of you wanted babies, plural," Molly beamed before she made her way around the counter to help Harry. The two of them moved and worked together as a smooth dance, clearly something that they had done on numerous occasions together.

Orm settled back to watch their family interact together, but his attention kept going back to Harry continuously, watching his husband with hungry eyes, taking in and learning everything that he could seeing him in this new scenario.

"Well?" Mera asked softly as everyone else was distracted.

"I think that this could be a good marriage," Orm nodded.

"Wow, that good?" Mera said genuinely. In Orm talk that was essential, 'I can see myself loving him'.

"That good," Orm nodded turning his eyes back to Harry who was already watching him. When their eyes met Harry smiled warmly at him and winked before carrying on cooking.

Love indeed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Orm laughed as he raced across the field, the scent of lavender willing his senses. Harry was close behind him, putting on an extra spurt of speed he gripped Orm around the waist and spun him, before dropping them onto the floor among the grass and lavender.

"Hmm, this was a good idea," Harry sighed happily as they broke apart from their kiss, shuffling to rest his head on Orm's chest, swirling patterns onto his stomach.

"It was. The surface world is not too bad," Orm admitted gazing up at the bright blue sky through the purple flowers waving around them.

"It reminds me of your cum," Harry suddenly said, and Orm felt his cheeks burning with the blush that only his husband could bring out of him.

"Harry!" He hissed like a scalded cat.

"What? I think it has become my favourite colour," Harry grinned leaning up and over his mate.

"No! Absolutely not!" Orm shook his head pointing his finger into Harry's face.

"I didn't say anything," Harry tried to look as innocent as possible but after several months of marriage, well it didn't wash with the blond anymore.

"Ah-ha, no sex in a field, again, I had soil in awkward places for hours after the last time!"

"Fair enough," Harry nodded, and without warning apparated them out and into their bedroom in their small cottage in France, where they were currently holidaying and staying.

"That is cheating," Orm accused even as he wrapped his arms and legs around Harry.

"That is true," Harry smirked leaning down to capture Orm's legs as he vanished both their clothes with an impatient wave of his hands.

"It is a good job that I love you," Orm shook his head before they both froze, wide green eyes staring into wide and growingly horrified.

"I love you too," Harry smiled beautifully down at Orm before he leant down and kissed him. It was heartbreakingly sweet, and just reiterated what he had said that Orm felt tears threatening in his eyes. "Sweetheart I love you so much," Harry laughed happily scattering kisses over Orm's face.

"I was worried that you were not there yet," Orm admitted holding Harry's face still so that he could look at him. His green eyes were glittering brightly with happiness and joy, the smile practically splitting his eyes as he looked down at Orm as though he was the best thing that he had ever seen.

Harry smiled a little gentler as he took in the expression on Orm's face, he had never had anyone look at him like that before, and it made his heart flutter as he looked at him, this was the man that he was in love with, this man, this amazing, intelligent, powerful, sexy man loved him!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey," Harry whispered as Orm's eyes fluttered open. He smiled a little at Harry before grimacing as he moved. "Here you go Sweetheart," Harry held out a potion vial to Orm who took it gratefuly.

He didn't even notice the taste of the potion though because his eyes were glued to the tiny little person snuggled into Harry's arms, her blonde hair already quite thick and sticking out from under the turquoise knitted blanket Molly had made for her.

"How has she been?" Orm asked wiggling over to where Harry was sitting against the headboard holding their daughter.

"She has been sleeping really peacefully for the last hour," Harry smiled. "I can't stop looking at her,"

"She is so small, she did not feel this small when I was lugging her around," Orm laughed softly resting his head on Harry's shoulder to gaze down at her, taking her little hand in his.

"Look what you did," Harry said, sounding so completely awed that Orm had to laugh softly.

"We did," He corrected.

"I'm fairly sure that aside from massages and carrying things, you did all the work," Harry snorted.

"That is very true," Orm nodded before smiling when Harry snorted and looked at him. "I can't believe that she is here,"

"I can't believe that we have a daughter," Harry grinned.

"Daddy! Papa! Can we come in?" Five faces appeared in the doorway making the two men on the bed chuckle and motion their sons in.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Their oldest son Markus asked concerned.

"I am just fine darling," Orm smiled at him running his fingers through his hair.

"Is she ok?" Gregori their second oldest asked as he and Markus lifted Lucas and Emil the two youngest up onto the bed with them.

"She's so little," Malthe Grinned leaning over to look at the baby cradled carefully in Harry's arms.

"Have you chosen a name for her yet?" Emil asked crawling carefully up the bed to look down at his little sister.

"Karla," Orm said exchanging a look with Harry.

"She's pretty,"

"She's so small she's going to be boring,"

"Can she do anything yet?"

"If she is like you all she will do is cry,"

"I didn't cry all the time!"

"You really did!"

"I did not!"

"Boys, watch the volume,"

"Sorry daddy,"

Orm and Harry looked at each other with a warm tired smile, their family was all together, Atlanna and Tom were staying in the next room, Arthur and Mera with their two little ones were just down the hall.

Molly and Arthur were in the room next to Atlanna and Tom and Ron and Hermione with their brood would be over tomorrow to meet Karla.

But their most precious people in the world were right here, the seven of them.

Harry gazed at Orm as he took Karla when she started mewling and started feeding her. His husband was gorgeous, as beautiful as the day that he had been that first day they met, if not more so with the addition of the laughter lines in the corners of his eyes and the couple of streaks of grey hair that had started forming, and Orm had tried threatening Harry into glamouring but he refused because he found it incredibly sexy.

Sixteen years of marriage and Harry was sure that he fell more and more in love with his husband every year. They had their arguments and disagreements, they were both stubborn people, and where Orm was proud Harry could be self-deprecating, but they worked well together, and the love that they shared always brought them back together.

"What?" Orm smiled seeing the warm, soft expression on Harry's face as he watched him.

"I love you," Harry sighed happily.

"I love you too," Orm leant forward to kiss Harry, but it turned more into the two of them laughing against each other's mouths as their boys groaned and whined, complaining as loudly as they dared with their new sister in the room.

"I'm out, I'm going to find Grandma and Grandpa, you guys are gross!" Markus grimaced.

"Uncle Teddy and Uncle Vulko are arriving soon, I'm going to wait for them!" Gregori shook his head.

"I'm going to find Granny and Granddad," Emil grabbed Malthe's hand and towed him out the room, his older brother just grimacing at them with a disapproving look.

Orm rested his head on Harry's shoulder as they turned their eyes back to their daughter while the sound of their sons' grumbling disappeared down the hallway.

"So...another girl then?" Harry grinned when Orm raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really Harry? I am sure you just married me to keep me barefoot and pregnant," Orm tried to sound stern as he met his husband's twinkling eyes.

"But you look so incredibly sexy when you are pregnant with my children, it is very hot,"

"That is because you are an animal," Orn said simply.

"But you still love me," Harry said brightly.

"You're lucky that I do," Orm sniffed.

"Yes, I am," Harry kissed Orm's temple sweetly. "I love you too,"


End file.
